Zola, Zoro's Twin Sister
by MetaCooper Epicness
Summary: Everybody's favorite swordsman, no? What if he was a twin? Meet Zola, the one person Zoro's cared for as long as either of them can remember. She absolutely loves her brother and has a childlike faith in him. But that may be because her body still is a child... AU, because... well, I don't want to say, yet.
1. Chapter 1

"Hi everybody! I'm really excited to go on all kinds of adventures with my big brother, Zoro. That's right, I'm Roronoa Zoro's little sister, and my name is Zola... Actually, it's a really awkward name, now that I think about it... Never mind. Oh, I should tell you about myself.

First of all, you should know that we're twins. I only call him big brother because he was born ten minutes before me, which sucks. But this means that we're both sixteen at the start of the story, three years before the part you guys know about. How do I know about that? Well... I don't... It's complicated, just deal with it.(Author privileges, yay!) Sorry if I'm babbling a bit, but my body and mind don't really work together. See, while I may be sixteen mentally, my body is the same as a six-year-old girl's. I look like a little girl, talk like a little girl, eat like a little girl... It's really freaky, don't get me wrong, but it comes in handy. I mean, who would expect a little girl to be as strong as I am? That's the other reason I call Zoro big brother, because he's literally bigger!... Nah, just kidding. It's because my real age is kind of a secret to most people. I mean, Zoro knows(of course), and our dojo master knows, but not really anybody else.

It gets weirder. The reason I'm physically a little girl is because our mother ate a Devil Fruit known as the Camo-Camo fruit. It's a special fruit that affects anyone who eats it differently, and its effects show up at different times, meaning you never quite know what you can do. There was a cluster of seven parts and, once one part is eaten, some chemical reaction occurs and the other pieces are repelled from that exact spot. It's a legend, actually, and the one thing that remains consistent about this thing is that the effects are always passed to the next generation. I don't quite know how it's affected me except for a few things. First, the whole "not-growing-since-I-was-a-kid" thing. Second, I am super strong. My brother and I are about the same, actually. Third, even if I've never used it before, I am proficient in the use of any melee weapon and some long-range ones, with some exceptions. I simply cannot use swords, axes, brass knuckles, or any kind of firearm even if Zoro helps me. I'm not quite sure if the fourth effect actually has anything to do with the Camo-Camo fruit, or if it's the fact that we're twins. Zoro and I can actually speak mind-to-mind, which is even freakier than the fact that I am still this little, tiny girl.

Speaking of tiny ol' me, you probably want to know what I look like. Being twins, I look a lot like my brother and, for some reason, I like to dress like him too. I have green hair, which is more of a kiwi green than a moss green, so it's cooler.(Don't tell Zoro I said that) I have big black eyes and a purple bandanna that I keep tied around my neck. I usually wear a long white shirt and black shorts with my green vest and some black sandals. My vest has a lot of different pockets that hold things I need, such as various medicines and antidotes, a few knives, smoke bombs, a bola, gas pellets and masks, etc. I even have some spices, because I do NOT want to eat my brother's bland cooking. Ick.

It's probably not a good idea to keep insulting someone twice my height. Even on the tips of my toes, I only measure about three and a half feet. Yeah, I'm short. Of course, big bro's really nice and protective of me, so I don't think it matters. Sometimes, when we're out in a town, he carries me on his shoulders so I don't get lost or hurt. He's always helping me, and it's a little embarrassing. Sometimes I can help him though, like when he needs to work on a long-distance skill or when we do some unarmed sparring. Tell you the truth, I'm really proud of him. He came by all of his skill naturally and with a lot of hard work. I can tell that there's something in our future that will make both of us stronger. I can't wait!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayogozaimasu, konnichiwa, to konbanwa, minna-san! Good morning, good afternoon, and good evening. Just a little author note before we get started. First off, I have a very odd writing style. Large vocabulary and extensive background knowledge combine in a very... _interesting_ way. Not to mention the fact that my mind can't seem to choose between proper writing or modern slang.

Second. Yes, I am multilingual. So you may see fragments of Spanish, Japanese, French, German, etcetera.

Third. My updates are likely to be very random. Not only do I have to work ahead (meaning what you're going to read is a few months old), but... well, let me put it this way. Even though I have a near-eidetic memory (photographic), at other times my mind is more akin to a sieve than a steel trap.

Fourth. I gather inspiration from what I experience, and have no qualms about sharing. So be prepared for several titles and authors along the way.

Fifth. The lengths of individual chapters are given to fluctuation, so don't be alarmed by a particularly short one.

And sixth. I run a relatively clean show here. That means

No cursing (there may be censors, but not likely).

No smut, over-innuendo, overly compromising situations, or the like.

I will try to keep explicit violence to a minimum, but I am completely undisturbed by amazing amounts of gore, so I will need feedback on this. Also, I tend toward vivid description. Just to let you know.

Personally, none of my OCs will wear, say, or do anything unnecessarily brash. This cancels out pretty much anything Nami-styled.

All right. Long AN is long... Bye.

-Coops

* * *

"Oi, Zoro. Can we stop? I'm tired."

"What? Oh, sure. We should start setting up camp anyway, it's getting dark."

It's been almost a year since we started out together, and I'm sick of sleeping on the ground and eating whatever we can hunt. "Zoro. It's our seventeenth birthday in a week. Can we stay in an inn or something?" I begged. He just looked at me, shrugged, and sat down against a tree with his swords next to him.

"You know as well as I do that staying somewhere would take money that we just don't have. We still have a lot of hiking to do to get over this stupid mountain. Need to eat then get some sleep. Hey, Zola."

"Hm?"

"Your turn to go catch dinner. All I can get around here is deer, and I'm pretty sure you're as sick of venison as me."

I turned and glared at him with as much power as I could muster. "It's always my turn! There's a river over there. Get off of your duff and go catch some fish. I'll start a fire."

"Whatever." Then I suddenly felt arms close around me. "But you're coming too. Time for a bath."

"Zoro! Let me go!" I struggled, but couldn't get any leverage. "Let go of me!" There were branches everywhere. _Is he running to the river?_ "Darn it, let GO!"

"All right, if that's what you want!" What? I'm..flying... The jerk threw me!

"Not cool! I'll get yo-"_sploosh!_ And..._I'm in the water. Great,_ I thought, surfacing. "ZORO! Get back here!

"Sorry, Zola, but it looks like it's time for me to go...um..do that thing...Bye!" he yelled, then turned and ran back into the forest. _Boy, am I going to get him..._ I pulled my soaking carcass out of the water, then went to start a fire.

I could see Zoro looking out of the trees,checking on the small lump of blanket in front of the fire. I could tell he was worried, but I wasn't about to say anything to him. He sighed, then headed back to the river. I followed closely behind and watched as he caught a few fish. But, right after he caught one of them, I sneaked up behind him and gave him a nudge. "Wha-"he started to ask, before he hit the water.

"Ahhh, it's cold! What the...Zola? Ah, it's my own fault for not noticing."

"I know. Come on, big bro, stop playing in the water." I held out my hand to pull him up. "I got an idea that we need to talk about."

.

* * *

Zoro scratched his head. "Well, it makes sense, but I'm not sure if it's safe enough for you."

"Bah, stop worrying so much. You'll be the one in danger anyway. According to this paper," I gestured to the wanted poster that I had found while looking for firewood, "This mountain bandit was last seen near here and is famous for his strong attacks."

I started eating one of the fish while he read the poster. "Wanted: Mountain Joshua. Bounty of... Eight hundred thousand beri. Hey, I remember him."

I swallowed my mouthful of fish, then pulled out a bone. "Yup. He's the one that raided the town near sensei's house. The guy with, I dunno, a dozen pistols strapped to his back. Think you can take him? Or are you gonna get shown up by a little kid?" I looked at Zoro and he had an "Are you serious" look on his face.

"Oh, I'll take him down. And you know what my birthday present's gonna be?"

"Beer?" Obviously. I mean, seriously, not even seventeen yet, and the guy's obsessed with alcohol.

"Yep. Maybe two barrels, even." He seemed to finally notice the death glare I was sending him. "And we'll take a shopping trip for you and stay the night at an inn, of course. Wouldn't want my little sister having a bad birthday."

"Says the guy who threw me in a river." **Jerk**, I added mentally.

He leaned against another tree trunk, rubbed his head, and sighed. "I'm never hearing the end of that, am I?"

I giggled and snuggled up next to him. "Nope."


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up and, as usual, felt something heavy wrapped around me. I grunted, barely being able to breathe the way Zoro was squeezing me, and wriggled out of his grip. _Sheesh, overprotective much?_ I then proceeded to poke him in the forehead until he opened an eye. "Good morning, Sleeping Ugly."

He just yawned in my face. "Morning, Zola... Hey!" He was instantly up on his feet, and that one vein on his neck was starting to pop out. We started our usual morning aerobics, which consisted of him chasing me around until we got hungry.

"Alright, now that we're done with that, breakfast. Ooo, I know! Zoro, could you go catch and clean some more fish? I have a new blend of spices I want to try."

"Whatever, sure." **Fish again? I sure hope this is gonna be different than the fresh-roasted stuff from last night.**

"Just shut up and go fish, idiot. I'm going to collect some wild greens and maybe an onion, if I can find it." He looked at me and stuck his tongue out. _Real mature, "big" brother._ "Do you need me to tag along in case you get lost?" I teased.

"Oh, go play with your little green friends already." he growled, then stalked off toward the river. I giggled a little, then headed off into the forest. I clearly remembered passing some wild carrots and dandelions yesterday. Now to find them again.

**Oi, Zola. Get down to the river. It seems our friend Josh decided to visit early.**

**Seriously?** I dropped what I had already gathered and headed for the riverbank.

**Yeah, and this guy is seriously clueless. I say we have a little fun with this sucker before turning him in.**

**Does he deserve it?**

**Well, he kicked a hostage into the river and left him to drown because the guy couldn't carry him any further.**

I could feel a facial expression somewhere between vengeful and smirking cross my face. **Jerk deserves it. Plus, it's fun.**

**Thought you'd say that.**

I broke out of the trees and saw Zoro on one riverbank facing a group of people on the other. Deciding to keep in character, I immediately ran to him and clung to his pant leg, crying "Big brudder! I's scared! Don' leaf me alone!"

He picked me up and pretended to scold me. "Lala, I told you to stay at the camp." I just kept blubbering and whining, but turned to him and saw him wink. He heaved a big, fake sigh, put me down, and patted my back. "What am I going to do with you..."

I heard a voice echo from across the river. "Aww, isn't that just disgustingly sweet. Some tough guy. What's the matter with your little sister, she mess her pants? Har har har!" _Ugh, what an annoying voice._ It came from a guy on the other bank wearing what looked and smelled like a skunk skin. He had rough leather bands crossing his chest with several pistols hanging from each. His face matched the one on the poster, all right.

I kept up my baby voice. "I din' do anyting, mean man. Smells like you did. Stinky man." I could see the rest of his gang trying not to laugh while he tensed up. _Guess it's hard not to burst out laughing when your boss gets burned by a little girl._ "Big brudder, can I hurt da stinky meanie?" I asked, craning my neck to look up at Zoro. I made sure that I was loud enough for them to hear me and, judging by the renewed laughter, they did.

Zoro was trying his best not to laugh either, I could hear it in his voice. "Well, I was going to take him out myself, but you can do it if you want to." Squealing, I jumped up and down while clapping my hands until he held up one finger. "On one condition: Don't kill him." **Something tells me there's more money if we bring him in alive than dead.**

**Alright, fine.** "Okay, big brudder." I dove into the river and started swimming for the other bank.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me. You're sending your little sister after me?" _Uy, that irritating voice again. Got to take this guy out quick before my eardrums start to bleed._ "Hope you don't mind becoming an only child!" _I hate swimming...Almost there._ I finally managed to reach the opposite bank and stood up, wringing out the edge of my shirt. The vest I wore may be waterproof, but the rest of my clothing most certainly wasn't. As I shook out most of the water, I felt and saw a shadow cross the river sand in front of me.

"Listen, kiddo." that grating, coarse voice demanded. _Can't wait to freak this guy out._ "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes, actually, I do." I stated, my diction suddenly becoming clearer and more mature. "A small-time bandit, 'Mountain' Joshua, specializes in multi-pistol trickshots and hand-to-hand unarmed combat." I tilted my head up and looked him in the eye. "Identified by a scar running from the bridge of his nose to his left ear and burn marks running the length of the right side of his body." He seemed completely shocked and off guard, so it seemed like the perfect time to deliver the punchline, so to speak. "Nice to meet you. I'm here for that bounty of yours."

It was very simple to trip him and get a scissor-lock around his arm. Once I braced my feet against his torso, he was caught in a very interesting dilemma; if he so much as moved, his shoulder dislocated rather painfully. I grinned down at his horrified face, which was now mostly crushed into the gravel. _Sucker looks about ready to actually mess his pants._ The rest of his gang started backward, clearly eager to run. As they started their retreat, I could hear my brother laughing.

"It seems you forgot about the rest. Don't worry, I'll keep them in line." he said. There he was, a sword in each hand with one pointed toward the bandit group. But..._ Something's off._

I looked over at Zoro with an expression that clearly stated "you're kidding me". "Did you just jump the friggin' river?"

"Maybe," he said with a grin. "I figured that I should get a chance to show off too. You did get to take down the big bounty, Zola."

I nodded. "Good point." The mound of fat beneath me struggled.

"Wh-who are y-y-you?" he stammered. His gang milled about, terrified of Zoro's swords and stunned by their boss's fear. I glanced over at them and started walking to my brother.

"'Who' is just a form following the function of 'what', and what I am is the little girl who will beat you senseless if you even think of running." I called back. I then stopped in my tracks and slowly turned until I was half facing him. "Got it?" He nodded frantically. "Good."

I walked up to my brother and jumped on his back, clinging with my head over his shoulder. Getting back into character, I looked at him with an idiotic grin slapped on my face and asked, "Did I do good, big brudder?"

"You sure did, Lala." **That's the kind of weakling that goes for eight hundred thousand? Pathetic.** "All right, people, get moving." Our little parade started the trek down the mountain back to the last town, with Zoro herding the bandits at swordpoint. It was uneventful, really. Every so often, somebody tripped, but that was it. They all looked back constantly in fear, and I bared my teeth once just for fun. A couple of them jumped, but most of them froze in fright.

_That's new. Did I scare them that badly?_ I ran my tongue over my teeth and felt points._ Whoa. That's definitely new. _From then on, nobody looked back.

After a couple of hours, I realized something vital. **Zoro, I'm getting off here. Take these bozos in and collect the bounty. I'll be here waiting.**

**Why?**

**This is going to give you a big name, so it's better if I don't even exist.** I quietly jumped off and landed in a tree. **If they mention me, act like you don't know what they're talking about. They'll think that it was their imagination or something.**

**Oh. Okay. Just don't get lost.**

**I could say the same to you, but that would be a waste of breath.** I watched them leave through the trees, then turned to figuring out what happened to my teeth earlier. _At the time, I was thinking about... how I probably looked like a demon to them. I imagined myself with fangs... _"That's it!"

To test my theory, I envisioned myself turning into one of that bandit's cronies. When I opened my eyes, I went to check my appearance, but... _That's it? I changed, but not enough to pass._ Just for flips and giggles, I turned back and thought of someone else to try imitating. I cast my mind about and thought of Kuina. Sure, she was Zoro's rival, but she and I happened to have been very close friends. I imagined turning into Kuina, and opened my eyes to discover myself her exact double. _What? How...I...What? This calls for some experimenting._

About an hour later, I finally figured out the secret to my newest power. Apparently, the more familiar I was with who or whatever I was turning into, the more complete the transformation was. I tried turning into my brother, our sensei, and I even turned into Kuina's white sword. Just being by myself turning into things got boring, however, so I decided to take a nap until Zoro got back.


	4. NOT Chapter

I'm extremely sorry, everyone. I don't know what was going through my head when I started to put this stuff up. It's nowhere near acceptable quality or length, so here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to pull back for a bit, work on my writing style and see where it goes from there.

If you guys want to help, send in any notes you have that might be helpful. That would be fantastic, seeing that I'm not too good at self-improvement. A few more sets of eyes would be invaluable in improving my writing skills. Use the reviews or PM me, whichever works.

Thanks in advance.

-Coops


End file.
